SubSpace 3 Way
by The Iron Wolf
Summary: The Tale of what would happen if Kim "slept" In Scott and Roman's Bed that night, and the morning after. Two shot.


Warning: This is for the squeamish, this is going to be extremely slutty so if you have trouble looking girls in there faces I suggest you click the back arrow, and I do not own, this is a just for fun, none profitable story so please don't sew me.

"You should totally come sleep with us in our bed." The drunken Ramona Flowers said.

"Ha ha ha OK." The also drunk Kim Pine responded.

"I get to sleep with two hot girls, awesome." Said Ramona's boyfriend: Scott Pilgrim.

The trio then saute out the nearest Sub-Space door. When they found one they opened it, and jumped in hand in hand in hand.

Once the three landed in Scott and Ramona's apartment, they all drunkenly made there way up the stairs. Once in the bed room, Kim placed her hand over her mouth and made her way to the bathroom to puke.

After Kim finished puking, she rinsed out her mouth and then rejoined Scott and Ramona. Ramona then started undressing herself. Kim and Scott then looked at each other, confused, then they shrugged and began undressing themselves. Ramona stripped herself down to her bra and panties, as did Kim. As for Scott, he was now in his boxers.

Ramona looked at Scott, then Kim, a huge grin appearing on her face. Ramona then pushed Scott into the bed, then she grabbed Kim's waist and pulled her close, so close there noses where touching. Kim's eyes where filled with shock as a huge blush crept on her face. Ramona had a seductive smile on her face, as well as a huge blush.

Slowly, Ramona's eyes started to close as her soft lips got closer to Kim's, then, in an instant, Ramona's lips where in Kim's, her eyes closed. Kim's eyes where filled with shock, then she slowly started to relax, her tense body loosened as she started to return the kiss. There hands exploring each others body's. Tongues dancing in each others mouths, these two drunken girls where in a full blown make out session.

"Oh my god!" Scott said. Kim and Ramona broke apart to look at Scott who had wide eyes and a pitched tent in his boxers. Kim and Ramona then looked at each other, smiles growing on there faces as they both got nasty ideas.

Ramona then reached back and UN-hooked Kim's bra, making it fall and relieving her soft, firm c-cup breasts. Ramona then UN-did the hooks to her own bra and reviling her d-cup breasts. Ramona and Kim then slid there underwear off, letting them all to the floor. And there they stood, In all there naked beauty, Scott couldn't stop staring.

"You want the top or the bottom?" Ramona asked Kim.

"Um, I think I'll take bottom." Kim said before she walked over to Scott, grabbed the waist line of his boxers, and pulling them down, reviling Scott's 7 inch boner. Kim then grabbed it and then placed it in her mouth. Scott moaned at the contact to Kim's mouth. Kim then began bobbing her head, starting off slowly, taking in every inch of Scott. Ramona then climbed on the bed and made her way to Scott's face where she climbed on top of his face, her soaking wet pussy inches from his mouth, then he began to lick Ramona's vagina. Ramona let out a small moan when Scott's tongue made contact.

Kim then started to go faster, her head bobbing up and down, she felt Scott tense, which meant only one thing. "Kim, cumming." Scott said as he broke away from Ramona. That made Kim only go faster and harder. Kim broke away from Scott, grabbed his dick, stuck out her tongue and began jerking him off.

After a few strokes, Scott came right into her mouth. Kim then closed her mouth and swallowed all of Scott's cum. Once the white substance was down her neck she said. "Yummy". Then Scott's penis went limp. "Hey Ramona." Kim said. "Yes Kim?" what do you say we have a little fun while we wait for Scott to recharge?" Kim asked but that needed no answer because Ramona practically jumped on Kim and started kissing her.

Ramona and Kim where going at it like mad dogs, there hands all over each others body's, Ramona stuck her tongue into Kim's mouth and Kim's was in hers. There rock hard nipples scrapping across each others skin. The two rolled off the bed, landing on the soft carpet. Ramona then broke away from Kim and started sucking on Kim's neck, Kim cradled Ramona's head as she was giving her a hickey. Ramona then started trailing kisses down Kim's hot, naked, sweaty body. She made her way to Kin;s right breast and started sucking it,then swirling her tongue around her nipple and then lightly biting down. All through this Kim letting out small moans of pleasure and desire.

Ramona then trailed her kisses down too her vagina, the mere touch down there made Kim scream. Ramona had her right where she wanted her, Ramona then began licking Kim's wet, hot pussy causing Kim to moan out of sure pleasure.

"Oh, Ramona, please don't stop, it feel so good!" Kim screamed, and Ramona had no desire to do that because this was getting her off. This happened for a few more moments until Kim said. "Wait, stop". "What is it?" Ramona asked leaving her spot at Kim's pussy. "I wanna try." Kim said. Ramona just smiled, then she got on her back and spread her legs wide open. "Go ahead." Ramona said before she put her finger in her mouth getting it wet, then running her finger up her vagina. "it's nice and warm".

Kim then got on her stomach and placed her head in between Ramona's legs and started licking away at Ramona's hot, soaking wet pussy. Ramona moaned that the touch of Kim's tongue to her vagina. Kim made sure she didn't miss a spot, she licked everywhere, up and down, side to side, then Kim stuck her tongue inside her and Ramona screamed.

Quickly did they forget, Scott was watching them, Scott noticed that his hard on was back, Scott them jump on the floor landing on hos knees, he then grabbed Kim's hips and was about to launch. Kim turned around when she felt someone grab her, all she saw was Scott, then it quickly came to her. "Scott don..." Kim couldn't finish her word because Scott had thrust into her. Kim's face was filled with shock, but that quickly faded and was replaced with pleasure.

"Don't what?" Scott asked.

"Don't stop!" Kim said. Scott did what he was told and continued to thrust into her, Scott kept a steady pace. In, out, in, out, over and over again. Kim's arms turned to jelly and she fell face first into the carpet, she was biting her bottom lip as well as having a huge smile on her face. Each time Scott thrust, Kim moaned due to the sure pleasure of having Scott inside her. "Scott!, don't stop!, you feel to good!, don't stop fucking me!" Kim screamed. "Hey, what about me?" Ramona asked. Kim then grabbed her legs and pulled her so there faces where face to face. Kim then began making out with her a little too roughly, both moaning through there closed lips.

After 8 minuets of this, Scott said. "Kim, I'm cumming".

"Oh no your not!, I'm so close!" Kim yelled. But it was to late, Scott came and Kim felt the hot white liquid shoot inside her. Scott then removed himself from Kim, then passed out.

"What the Hell!, wake up!" Kim yelled as she was kicking him in the gut. "That won't do any thing, after two loads he falls asleep." Ramona explained.

"But I'm still horny!" Kim complained.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Ramona said before she got up and walked to the closet. "Thank god I saved this from collage." she said before she pulled a small brown box. Ramona opened the top and pulled out A... purple double sided strap on dildo. "Looks like fun." Kim said. "Like you wouldn't believe, now, get in the bed." Ramona demanded. Kim did what she was told and climbed the bed and threw the covers over herself. Ramona then put the strap on on and climbed in with Kim. "Ready?"  
>she asked. Kim nodded. Ramona them kissed Kim, then she thrust into her with all her might. Kim screamed when the fake penis entered her pussy. Ramona started off slow, but increased in speed gradually over time, the slapping and screaming and moaning noises could be heard throughout the house. Kim then wrapped her legs around Ramona's waist and wrapped her arms around her neck.<p>

There hot breath blowing in each others faces, then there was that tingling felling in the pit of there stomachs. "Kim, I'm cumming!" Ramona moaned. "Me to, cum with me!" Kim screamed. The two girls then kissed, and with one final thrust, both girls came, hard.

Ramona then removed the fake penis and threw it in the corner of the room. Then Ramona laid on her back while Kim rested on her chest. "That was amazing." Kim said. "I know, we should do this again." Ramona said before she fell asleep. Then, almost immediately, Kim fell asleep on Ramona's arms.

End of chapter 1.

Thank god I finished that, do you know how hard it is to write three ways, not very, but coming up with dialogue is, tell me what you think and i know, it was slutty was fuck, but hell, I don't care. Please leave a review. Part 2 out of 2 will be up soon, it will be called "The Morning After" the won't be awkward at all.

The Iron Wolf.


End file.
